You Look Beautiful in Blood
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Jack the Ripper Based. Short one-shot of a victorian prostitute named Roxas. Sorta Akuroku. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Title: You Love Beautiful in Blood**

**Couple: Sorta Akuroku**

**Warnings: Victorian Era Themed, Killer Axel, Prostitution, ect...**

A man coughed sickly in the distance and the tapping of boots could be heard against the floor where Roxas walked. He sighed, lifting up the rags of his skirts, and continued his walk down Whitechapel. The road where caked with dirt and trash, the streets full of homeless families and sickly drunk old men.

This is where he worked.

Roxas couldn't remember his real mother's name, much less her face and he was tired of the workhouse he'd been sent too. He'd ran away no less then 6 years ago and starved on the streets, hoping never to be caught and sent back.

Someone else had found him, however. A tall blonde women, selling her body on the streets for a chance to service, an unfortunate that no one would take pity on. She saw Roxas sitting on the floor, starving himself away and decided to take pity on him. Although she could barely afford to feed herself, the women, Larxene he'd found out later, took him in and helped him earn as much as he could.

It seemed men wanted the pretty young boy. Although he didn't quiet understand it himself, he was earning the most, and always got more if he dressed up nice and pretty in a tight corset and his ankle high boots, a cameo fastened securely on his neck, a present from Larxene when he'd found out how much he could make in a night.

Larxene hung around with 3 other people, 2 girls and another male prostitute, but one who refused to dress up like he did, and they all took to Roxas very easily.

The girls were twins, he realized, and they worked the streets together. Namine and Kairi, both girls lovely and made a lot of money, but not enough, being that they never wanted to separate.

The boy, Zexion, was a little older then him, but dressed younger, with a news boy hat and shorts that reached his knees, the picture of innocence. Zexion made quiet a lot as well, not still not as much as Roxas. Men were prosecuted for being homosexual and Roxas dressed like a women, fooling many into thinking he was, making money easier, while Zexion was clear about his sex and men went to him in the utmost secrecy.

Which leaved Roxas to earn the majority of the money to keep them alive and he'd to it too, for the family that took him in when no one else wood.

"There you are, love." Larxene found him in her side of town and ran towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "How did you do?"

Roxas smiled and fished the inside of his shirt for the coins he'd received. "10 shillings."

"Wonderful!" Larxene took the money and put it in a small velvet pouch she kept inside of her corset. "You're a dream, love."

Roxas smiled, feeling proud that he made her so happy. "What about the others?"

"Zexion is working and Kairi and Namine are getting a pint. Should we join them?" Roxas nodded and Larxene hooked her arm threw Roxas's and lead him threw the destroyed streets that was London, England in the Victorian Era.

Inside the pub, the two girls where on top of a table, drinking their fill of as many pints as they could get the men in the bar to order. Roxas marveled at the way they could flirt themselves into whatever they wanted, wishing he had the same power.

The two girls quickly stopped when Larxene and Roxas stepped into the room and sat at the table, motioning them over to join in there jovial time.

"You know, girls." Larxene said, sitting down at the table first. "I think I might open a brothel."

"Oh my!" Namine tittered. "What a marvelous idea!"

"We would make twice as much as we do now!" Kairi agreed. "Brilliant!"

Roxas nodded. "We could get more to work in there! You're amazing, Larxene."

The blonde smiled brightly at the boy. He felt proud once more and leaned his head on the table.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice called, getting Roxas's attention. He turned, just like the women at the table did as well, and found a handsome man standing there, a top hat on his head in the fanciest clothes Roxas had ever seen in his life. "Might any of you be free this evening.

"For you, sir, anything!" Kairi said, leaning into the man as she rested her arm on the table. "Who would you like?"

His toxic green eyes feel on Roxas and stayed there. "That one."

"Roxas, you're so lucky!" Namine huffed. "All the good looking ones want you…"

Roxas shrugged and stood up, lifting his skirts so they wouldn't hit the floor. He followed the man out of the pub and found the man was leading him into a black carriage. He'd never been in one before…

"Oh my." Roxas said, looking at it with wide eyes. "You must be wealthy, sir."

"I am." He smirked and lifted the boy into it. "So surely I could afford your best."

"As I intent to give, my sir." Roxas smiled at him, hoping it came out flirty. The man held out his hand to the boy, offering something Roxas had only heard about from Zexion, who'd been luck enough to gotten treated by a rich gent. "Grapes, sir?"

"For you," a smile that could kill was offered as well and Roxas had to take the food. He slowly bit into the fresh fruit, enjoying the way it tasted in his mouth. "Good?"

"Very…" Roxas said with a nod.

"Over here is fine, Demyx." The man called to the front of the carriage where a young man was holding the reigns of the horses that stood there.

"Alright, sir." Demyx replied, pulling the horses to a stop. The man opened the door, allowing Roxas to get out first.

"Can I have your name?" Roxas asked, watching his client step out of the carriage.

The man removed his hat, allowing his read slicked back hair to be visible, bright green eyes looking at him like he was prey, ever lean muscle about to strike. "Axel."

Roxas nodded nervously and Axel lead him down a alleyway. "Here's fine…" Roxas said, turning to the man. He looked at him expectedly, never before having to wait. The men who usually paid for Roxas quickly went to work with removing their pants and pulling up Roxas's skirts.

Axel just stood there, making no move to remove any clothing, watching his with a glaze set to kill. And he did just that.

Quickly, Axel pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed it to Roxas's throat, pinning him to the wall. "Unfortunate… So young… Selling your body for no more then 2 pence…"

"I go for more then pence, I'll have you know!" Roxas retorted, feeling tears in his eyes in terror.

"Quiet, Whore!" Axel yelled. He pressed his knife closely to the side of Roxas's face and carved into it, grinning as blood splashed on his face, the red texture dark against this pale flesh. "You're so… pretty, Roxas…"

Roxas whimpered in pain, which caused him to press the knife closer to his eye. "Please… don't so this…"

"It's too late." Axel pulled back the blade before jamming it right into the boys eye.

"AH!" He screamed so loud his voice broke, a shrill cry into the night, hoping someone, anyone, would hear it and help him. Axel dropped the boy to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard.

"I SAID QUIET!" Axel slid the knife to his throat and Roxas found he couldn't make a sound anymore. "You whore… You and all your friends will die… You're just the first." He was covered in Roxas's own blood, the color blending with his hair.

It was… lovely… Roxas decided, his own vision with spots of red.

"You're beautiful lying there in your own blood…" Axel said, leaning next to him. "But I believe it's time to get to work."

Roxas marveled at how he was still alive, able to feel all the pain as Axel tore at his stomach, cutting it open with his sharpest of tools.

Axel finished him off by stabbing into his heart, listening to the sweet sound of his breath being taken from him, before he got down to real work. This boy needed to pay for his sins. No unfortunate should have the right of being so beautiful, even while they died. Axel's laugher flooded itself threw the streets of London, riddling itself with chaos and death.

* * *

God, I have a problem with making Axel insane XDD

Sorry about this... I was obsessing over Jack the Ripper... and... well... lol

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes lol

~DurHaruZombie


End file.
